


Antiquated

by MissEcchi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: What if Amy Rose was the one to have been sucked up into the portal that led to the mystical world of Camelot? Causing her to miss her date with Sonic? What would she be fighting for? How would she help these Knights and their fellow King? Will she be able to bring out the calm from the storm? Sonic / Amy Oneshot.





	Antiquated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I wanted to say thank you to you all for your constant support and everything! It's been such a wacky ride lately hahah. I've written this up because there's a huge lack of stories revolving around the storybook series and man these games are like a diamond in the rough in the Sonic series. So good, yet super underrated. So basically, many have always wondered, what if Amy was sucked into the portal to Camelot instead of Sonic? How would everything have differed? So here's my take on it. Enjoy~

**(Takes place after Unleashed)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(x)~**

The wind's current grew stronger and stronger, enforcing its dominance upon the fellow beings residing on the land; tearing leaves from their branches and ripping petals off flowers. The temperature itself caused mists to arise above lakes and rivers, beckoning the marine life to dip their heads down further into the aqua in fear. It even drove chills down the spines of spontaneous knights and fellow maidens, children and old folks, halting them from their everyday activities. All of them looked up to the sky simultaneously and frowned.

A simple yet old cobbler however shook his frown off with a small smile and then faced his granddaughter who watched the majestic building leading away from the humble village like city, with apprehension written on her face. The great castle of  _Camelot_. He rubbed his chin in amusement, curious of her behaviour. He glanced back at the castle, this time eyeing the way the flags were rippling in the air, courtesy of the wind and his smile widened in understanding. These long decades he's lived through hasn't gone to waste; one would say he's as observant as the great tree at Misty Lake.

"King Arthur seems to be troubled again my dearie," The man finally spoke. The girl blinked in response and bit her bottom lip. She then crossed her arms and faced her treasured relative.  
"He's been like that ever since the chosen Lady of the Lake suddenly appeared. I thought that our ancestors said that the Lady possesses great powers that could even calm the most dangerous of dragons and cure the most ferociousness of storms. That she would cure the droughts that Summer brings and the floods that Winter leaves."

He smiled and then patted on his lap. The little girl gladly skipped towards the Grandfather and sat on his lap, rocking her legs cutely but also straightening out any creases on her soft dress.

"Our ancestors are absolutely right. Who was it that was riding the dragon that resided in that horrible lair? No mere man has ever achieved that feat." The girl however retaliated with a blunt response.  
"I recall the Lady dangling on its tail, screaming 'Sonic!' over and over again. Grandfather, what's a Sonic?"

Ignoring her question, the old man carried on.

"Who was it that won the joust against Sir Lancelot? The strongest of all Knights? Pacified Sir Gawain so that he stopped trying to behead himself after losing a duel,  _again_? The most stubborn Knight of all?"

The girl laughed and then replied smugly.  
"The Lady's horse went out of control and she accidently won! And somehow, she whipped out a huge, mysterious hammer and used it to hit Sir Gawain so that he stops being silly."

"Regardless of that you snooty girl, she's changing Camelot. In order to have the calm, you must have the storm. Right now, our Blue King is being the storm and it's up to our Pink Lady to bring forth the calm."

The little girl awed in response, her shining, chocolate eyes sparkled in admiration. With a smile, she jumped off her grandfather's lap and tucked her exceptionally large rabbit ears to the back of her head. She then called her little blue, flying friend, a fairy babbling creature and the duo began to make their way out of the the cobbler's workshop. When the grandfather asked where she's going, she replied with:

"To see what His Highness and his Lady are up to. Mr Blacksmith and I are going with Sir Percival. Would you like to join us Grandfather Merlin?" The young bunny smoothed her creamy fur as she tried to make herself presentable.  
"Thank you for the offer little one, but I'd like you to tell me the stories once you get back. They're so much more enjoyable when you're telling them,"

With a courteous nod, the bunny and her small companion made way into the streets filled with cottages and market and took the road that led to the castle. Merlin stroked his moustache in amusement and headed towards his cupboard.

"Now, time to treat myself with some delicious cucumber sandwiches. Being a wizard in disguise is no easy job, ho ho."

~(x)~

"Now-now-now! Don't worry, I won't hit you with my hammer...again." A rosy girl, with a name as sweet as her face, nervously stepped towards the majestic beast, her ears drooped down in submission and her hands patting down. An attempt to lure the dragon to her like it's some sort of pet. "I really won't I promise!"

The dragon merely huffed through its nose and laid its head back on the floor, curling up like a cat and its wings tucked on its back. However, a sly smile rested on its lips because the land it was laying on was surrounded by water and Amy Rose refused to get her dress wet just to get to him. Besides, by the time she enters the water, the dragon would have flown off and then she'd lose her temper. Though, she was very close to losing it anyways and despite taking note in that, the dragon decided to continue ignoring her. As long as he doesn't go anywhere near her, he won't receive a mega hammer whopping against his face.

"O-OOOOH! You are so STUBBORN. I'm trying my best to be nice and friendly with you but you're just being a huge pain in my butt! I swear if you terrorise another Knight or villager again, I will shove the hammer up your BUTT." Amy ranted, her quills sticking up in anger and her hands clenched to either side of her. While she shot insults at the blissful dragon, her two companions were observing her from afar, both of their eyes lowered with impatience.

The blue one's quills flew in the air along with his royal cape, as if they're one with the wind. Meanwhile, the sword by his side kept narrowing his eyes, both because of the strong wind hitting his face and the poor interaction between their chosen Lady with the dragon.

"Sire, forgive me for being rude but can you please calm the wind down? It's causing distress throughout the Faraway Avalon and reaching the Titanic Plains. Not to mention I can barely see a thing with it stinging my eyes-" The sword silenced himself as soon as he spotted the King's zoned out look. This in turn caused the talking sword to grimace in slight irritation and then bursting with a:

"FOOL!" King Arthur jumped in surprised, his apple green eyes indicated that he totally forgot Caliburn's presence beside him. "Have you not been listening to a word I said? Tsk! This is why I was so against you being crowned at such a young age! Young, adolescents like you only have one thing in mind and it's disgusting-" With a slight blush, King Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away from the nonsensical sword.

"Caliburn, do you honestly think I'd stoop so low?" Arthur asked genuinely, crossing his arms. The blue hedgehog then proceeded to glare at the now guilty sword and then they both looked back at Amy, who unsurprisingly got into the blistering water to get to her dragon.

"I was worried that the wrong girl has been chosen. She is nothing like... _Nimue_..." Arthur ended solemnly. "Just look at her!" The king suddenly snapped, his teeth gritted as he carried on speaking. "She's loud, rude, blunt and could probably qualify as a jester at most! I've never met anyone like this...this...Amy! Heck, all she ever does is blab about a "Sonic" and whine when things don't go her way."

Caliburn had a bit more sympathy in comparison to Camelot's king. His blue eyes softened as he understood both the turmoils of Arthur's heart and the confusion Amy held in hers.

"My King, need I remind you that-"  
"-That she's from an alternate kingdom that almost parallels ours. I know. I've heard enough from the Knights of the Roundtable. It's no problem turning a blind eye to her lack of knowledge and ignorance to the customs of our world...but is it too much for her to simply be patient and help us complete Nimue's final duty?"

Arthur ended his sentence with a sigh, the winds now calming down much to Caliburn's pleasure. Though, a thunderous flapping noise was heard above and the duo looked up only to teeth with grimace.

"NoOOoo! Come back you stupid overgrown lizard! Don't you dare escape from me, Amy Rose! I will find you! And I will-" The rest of Amy's words were unheard by the dragon's victorious roar whilst he flew away. Poor Amy was left, soaked to the bone in the middle of the land surrounded by the lake. The cold weather wasn't making things much brighter for her. She huddled her arms together and sank to her knees with a defeated sigh.

"Great. The day I finally get a date with Sonic is the day I had to get sucked up into this world. Then I get told I am the "chosen" one and I must fulfill Nimue's last duty which is to bring the calm back into this stupid world and I don't know how in the heck I'm supposed to do that! Then I get ridiculed by that stupid Sonic doppelganger who's a lousy king and his stupid sword just because I am nothing like a lady and eughhh! And there's those stupid duels and jousting and dark shadows I have to defeat-  _aa-aaaah-achoo!_ " Amy quietened down and sniffled. Internally, she cursed at herself for being too weak and for blindly jumping in to the way beyond freezing lake just to get a disobedient dragon to listen to her. Clearly that worked to her advantage...not.

"I'm not worthy of this. They've chosen the wrong girl. I can't save this world no matter how much I want to. If only Sonic was here...he'd know what to do. I can take on robots but I can't even swing a sword..." The tears she was holding back finally broke their barriers and skimmed down her porcelain cheeks. Lips trembling, knuckles whitening, her emotions were tearing her apart.

_"If only I knew how to bring back the calm...if only I can control the waters...sniff...if only I was strong enough to make this world beautiful again. Nobody deserves a wreck like me to be chosen for something that's way out of my league..."_

_**"I see now."** _

Amy stoop up abruptly at the sight of the familiar yet strange figure before her. For the first time since she got here, a soft smile was directed to her from him. It was almost like what Sonic would give her when she's in need for some comfort.  _'But this person isn't Sonic.'_  Amy reminded herself quickly and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry So- I mean Arthur. I forgot.  _'Thy Lady mustn't succumb to heavy emotions and should always carry her burdens with pride.'_ " Amy recited perfectly, albeit her voice wavered midway thanks to her little cry earlier on.  
"May this 'Lousy King' have a word or two about that, Lady Rose?" Arthur smirked out, causing Amy to blush in embarrassment. She was about to retort with an apology but was cut off by His Highness himself. "Forget about all those rules and restrictions we've given you."

Amy stared at him with confusion. They have spent days upon days, drilling them into her head, scolding her whenever she'd slip up. Now Arthur wants her to just...forget about them?

"All we've done to you is burden you and plague you with so many responsibilities and stupid traditions. I should've realised it from the start. What made Nimue who she is was her heart. Her want to help the world. Her need to see the people happy. Instead of letting you open your heart, we've been scaring you, putting one fear upon another. I specifically should have emphasised sooner; I was in your shoes once."

Little Rose carried on watching Arthur in astonishment. His words were washing away her earlier doubts and sadness.  _'This is something that Sonic would say...so they aren't very different at all?'_

"Just right there, just now, I saw Nimue within you, Lady Rose. For a millennia, generations before me have been searching for you and right now, I cannot be more blessed to be in your presence." With a small bow, Arthur continued. "Forgive me, my Lady. Please accept my humblest apologies for not only being a lousy King...but also a lousy person and treating you with such little respect. No one deserves to be belittled nor taken so lightly." Amy felt her heart skip and beat or two and her entire demeanour froze at this new side Arthur bestowed before her.

"W-Wait! Why are you bowing to me!?" Amy suddenly blurted out. "You're a King, I'm just-" She stopped midway as Arthur rose and raised a brow in amusement.  
"Yes, I'm a King. However, in this world, all women should be treated as Queens, regardless of their statuses. Forget that...didn't everything else I've said get through to you?"

"Yes, it did! I just...I...I don't know how to react..." Mustering up her courage, Amy faced him again. "Thank you, my King," She curtsied, bringing out a warmer smile from Arthur. "I really want to help recover this world, this kingdom and make every wonderful people here happy." As she grasped her dress, Amy frowned slightly. She almost forgot that she's ruined it from jumping in the lake.

"Thank you, now come, let's get you out of that dress. You're soaked to the bone." Amy quickly shot an outraged look towards the King and it was then that he realised how suggestive it sounded. "Don't take it the wrong way! I'm not an indecent King-"  
"I am only three years younger than you, it's highly possible that you implied what I thought earlier on-"  
"Eughhh! Amy! Stop!" Amy giggled whilst Arthur turned into a blushing mess. She often enjoyed bringing the Sonic out of him. Afterwards, she felt a bit guilty for teasing and flirting with someone who isn't her beloved.

"I've had enough of this flirtatious behaviour from both of you." Caliburn appeared out of the blue, making the younger one of the two hedgehogs jump. "Lady Rose claims to be wed to another so you should have the decency to respect her boundaries." The King gave a deadpanned look to the sword and then shook his head.  
"Yes,  _claims_ to be wed...mmhmm." Arthur bit his bottom lip and an unknown emotion shone within his eyes for a sonic second.

"Now come along my Lady, you should be able to float on the water by now." Miss Rose pouted at the sword who so was grinning underneath that neutral face.  _'Clearly he's referencing back to those failed attempts of me trying to do that when I first came here.'_

Shrugging her shoulders, Amy took a step onto the still water.

The trio froze in awe.

Time seemed to have figuratively stopped.

Underneath her feet, the water began to glow luminously. Her feet didn't sink through the water. It was as if the lake was covered in glass. Hope surged through their bodies and each other wore matching grins that could rival the sun!

"I...I did it...I DID IT! I can't believe-"  _Splash!_

.

.

.

Their happiness was short lived as soon as Amy placed her other foot on the water and was plunged underneath. Bubbles was all that was left, coming closer to the King and his sword. Finally, Amy submerged and grasped the land by Arthur's shoes. She gasped for air and then looked at her companions with a defeated look. Before she knew it, Arthur and Caliburn burst out into laughter. They laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Merlin's beard! I've never seen anyone so pathetic! Hahaah!" Caliburn wheezed out, his form wiggling on the floor with a lack of composure. Arthur could barely get a word in and clutched his stomach, finally giving himself a chance to act his true age and forget his worries. Suddenly, the air seemed cold. This time it wasn't Arthur and his stormy winds. The King and the sword looked up only to gulp at Amy's form before them. Her body visibly darkened and two ginormous hammers were firmly grasped within her hands.

"Anymore words before I pummel you both to a pulp?" Amy growled out.  
"Heh...you wouldn't hit a King would ya?"  
"Or a helpless sword...right?"  
"...Think again."

With that said and done, Arthur fled for his life, using his super speed to his advantage but leaving his sword to Amy's wrath. No matter how much Caliburn pleaded and cried, Arthur never looked back...

~(x)~

Everyone cheered in victory.

Families, friends, even enemies rejoiced as the curse of Camelot has been lifted. Gone were the shadow monsters. Gone were the floods that usually followed Winter's steps. Gone were the droughts that starts the Summers. The storms finally have a calm. The dragon that once terrorised the kingdom was now flying above the people, now with a purpose to protect them. The people cheered again as they spotted him. Jugs of ale clinked gaily and festival like music blared through the streets.

The main reason they cheered wasn't because of the beautiful beast, but because of the rider upon him. Her blue, embroidered dress sparkled as the fresh snow fell. Her pastel pink quills shimmered against the cold. What grasped everyone's attention was the pure passion and goodness that shone within her deep jade eyes.

Their Lady.

Their Lady Of The Lake has saved them all.

The dragon landed on the famous lake, causing the people to awe, especially the children, at the magic before them. The dragon rested on the surface of the water like it was land and lowered his wing so that his lady could get down. She whispered a few words to him and leaned her forehead upon his, as if he's a dear friend to her. Amy then made her way to the people, one specific person in general. Every step she took was absolutely surreal. Like she was a Goddess sent from the heavens, floating on the surface of the water. As soon as she got to the land, everyone stepped away, except for the King himself.

Pink and Blue's eyes met and before they knew it, Amy launched herself at him, embracing his strong body with a hug. Some of the girls swooned whilst the boys cheered, the loudest being Sir Gawain and Sir Lamorak. Arthur felt his cheeks flush but then embraced the Rose girl back with a defeated smile.

"Thank you...Thank you so much for everything!" Amy whispered out, her face remained buried into his tan chest. "I've learnt so much, I've gotten this far...and it's all thanks to you and everyone!" Arthur felt his heart pound wildly, these feelings that she brought out in him made his stomach flip and his vision spin. He felt wetness on his chest and slowly pulled her back. The cobalt King's eyes widened as he saw tears running down her perfect face, yet her lips were curved into a sweet smile.

"Why are you crying?" He managed to utter out.  
"Because I'm so happy. I'm happy that everyone's happy." Amy giggled out and as if to add emphasis, the lake began to glow, alerting the dragon. The people began to surround the water instead, intrigued by its unusual behaviour. Heck, even Amy was a bit surprised by it.

"Heh, I'm glad you're happy. But you don't need to cry," The King rested his hand on her cheek, a gesture that once again reminded her of her blue beau. Unlike the past, Arthur finally recognised the look in her eyes. It brought out a deep pain in his heart. Oh so much pain. "My Lady...Amy." He hooked a finger under her chin and leaned his forehead against hers. There was a clear hesitation plastered across her face and Arthur knew for definite, her heart would never belong to him, no matter how much his beats for her.

"You must return to your Sonic, am I right?" Amy's ears dropped down and she smiled to him sadly. "I could keep you here with me, forever, by my side. I could kiss you right now...I could make you my Queen and we could have ruled Camelot together." His heart shattered more as he felt Amy tense under his touch at every word. "But do you know why I won't do that?"

The wind grew strongly around them, a light blue aura surrounded the hedgehogs and the people stepped back, save for two people. An old man with a fondness for cucumber sandwiches and his biological human granddaughter. Merlin and Merlina. Both of them looked at the hedgehogs with a blissful smile as they used their power to create a portal that would send Amy back home. Though, the hedgehogs remained oblivious to that.

"Why?" Amy asked. Her features softened.

Arthur ventured forward so that his lips were brushing her ear. As he finished saying his last words, he pushed the distraught Amy, the portal catching her. The last thing he saw were tears, tears for him, her hand outstretched and then...

_Nothing._

The King dropped to his knees, a sad smile resting on his muzzle as the last of Amy's tears evaporated from his gloved hands. The people gave him his space but Caliburn broke their mutual decision and propped himself before Arthur. The cyan teen looked up and his smile brightened.  
"You did the right thing my King," Caliburn's smile matched his master's. They both were going to miss their Lady oh so dearly. Arthur nodded and clenched his hand.

"I had to...she would never have been happy with me. I may look like her Sonic, maybe act like him at times, but I am not him." With that said, for the first time, Caliburn witnessed a teardrop falling from Arthur's eyes.

_He was selfless._

_._

_._

_._

~(x)~

_**"Amy...? NO WAY! AMY! Amy Rose! Wake up- hey wake up dammit!"** _

A shake on her shoulders awoke the pink girl up with a startle and then she was met face to face to a face she knew all too well.

"...Sonic?"

"Ames..."

Their green eyes were interlocked with one another. A flurry of emotions rushed within them. The boy with the lighter eyes gripped his hands tighter on her arms and his body hovered above the girl's slightly. So many thoughts ran through their minds. So many worries screamed through their hearts. The pained eyes that Sonic held for her made Amy's heart throb to the point where she couldn't breathe.

No more words were exchanged and Amy found her lips getting crushed against a warmer pair. It lacked finesse, it was clumsy yet it was so right.

The feelings that he bestowed within it contained so much worry, passion and last but not least, love. Amy couldn't kiss back from the sheer overwhelm it had over her. The kiss ended so much longer than it should have considering it was both of their first. Sonic pulled away, breathless and then encased Amy within his arms. His breathing turned ragged and he didn't dare to face her.

"Chaos Amy! What were you doing sleeping in a tree!? We've all been looking for you non-stop for the past three weeks! I...where were you!" With that last sentence said, Sonic pulled away and held her firmly on the shoulders. "We thought you got hurt! Or WORSE!" Amy snapped out of her disorientation and realised that they were both on the floor, on their knees, in the middle of the woods. _'Does he realised he just kissed me? Me? The girl he always ran away from?'_

"I...I..." With forlorn sigh, Amy glanced back at Sonic and both of them softened at each other's expressions. Sonic looked way beyond worn out, probably have been searching for Amy to no end. Meanwhile, Amy looked exhausted, like she just came out of a battle. It was then Amy began to piece together the extent that Sonic's dedication for her can go. His fur was quite messy and there were bags under his eyes.  _'Did I cause those sleepless nights?'_

Amy wanted to say many things, so many wonderful things. So she opened her mouth to voice them.

"Sonic...you...you kissed me?" Amy's eyes widened as she realised she's worded out the wrong things and embarrassment took over her body. Sonic's face started to heat up as he suddenly realised the actions he just committed out of instinct. Was he not aware of what he just did? "Why...?" As a defence mechanism, Sonic narrowed his eyes making Amy flinch.

"Answer my question first. Where. Were. You?" The hedgehog's lime eyes almost glowed menacingly, making Amy flinch. His anger subsided however at lightning speed as Amy's eyes began to water. "W-Wait don't cry! Ames! I was just so worried! I'm not angry I'm just-"  
"SONIC! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" With a bawl, Amy crashed herself onto Sonic's chest, wailing out words that made no sense to Sonic such as 'Camelot', 'Arthur' and 'Nimue'.

"Hold on Amy, wait, settle down- no more crying." Sonic wiped away her tears with his thumb, not minding her tears having dampened his chest. He brought the quivering girl up with him, surprising her by holding her bridal style. How long ago has it been since they've last been this close? "Let's get you patched up and cleaned at home. Then you can tell me everything that has happened. Heck, I've invaded Eggman's base like ten times and destroyed the whole lot with the impression that he kidnapped you. I almost feel bad now." The pained look was gone and was replaced with relief.  _'He really does care for me...maybe love? What would have happened if I never came back?'_

"Sonic, wait," Sonic couldn't do as much as take off because his lips was greeted with warmth once again. Unlike the first kiss, this one was soft, sweet and calm, almost lulling him to sleep. Nothing like her feisty, ferocious persona. It was almost like she's mellowed down completely. She broke off the kiss much earlier than he supposedly would've liked. He was quite surprised at how calm he was acting despite having broken their boundaries twice. The weeks he's spent looking for Amy, yearning to see her smile again took its toll. It brought out thoughts and feelings he always forced down. It fuelled the flame that was no more than a candlelight in his heart. Right now, everything is so surreal, so hazy, it's like a dream.

_'Chaos if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up...not yet...not even you can be this cruel...'_  Sonic mused to himself.

"That's an apology, for missing our date," Amy quipped timidly, internally screaming at how they've managed to kiss twice and how he's not running away from her. Everything's going so fast that she couldn't comprehend with what's going on. The poor girl needed to rest. Even Sonic was taken aback with the lack of squealing and demands for marriage Amy usually threw.

The wind around them suddenly picked up and nostalgia ran through Amy's blood. She stopped hiding her face at the crook of Sonic's face and faced him. His muzzle held a timid, boyish smile and he propped her up so that their foreheads touched.  _'Arthur...?'_

"You owe me many apologies my Lady~" With a devilish grin, they took off at the speed of sound. Amy's hold on him tightened and she snuggled closer to her love. She was unable to fathom the events that happened beforehand. Before she could succumb to bliss, Arthur's last words rang through her mind.

_"I love you so much that I have to let you go..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(x)~**


End file.
